This invention relates generally to mobile informational conveyance systems, and more particularly, to large commercial trucks, vans, and trailers(hereinafter "trailers") which have large exposed surface areas upon which indicia can be displayed in a highly visible fashion.
Large sums of money are spent on advertising various goods and services. One method of advertising are signs and billboards placed along highways, streets, and roads. Advertisers find this a cost effective method of advertising to a large audience of potential customers.
Also frequently seen on highways are large numbers of freight hauling vehicles transporting goods along interstate highways, local highways, and city streets. Many of these vehicles have large enclosed cargo areas. Prime examples are the huge eighteen wheel tractor semitrailer rigs. On a smaller scale are cargo trucks and vans.
Each side of these trailers provide a large expanse of exposed visible area which merely serves to enclose the cargo area. Only a minority display even the name, insignia, trademark, or logo of the owner. As a consequence, the opportunity to utilize this potentially valuable advertising space goes unused.
One type of mobile promotional vehicle is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,893, entitled "Mobile Promotional Vehicle" and issued to McCrary on Apr. 9, 1991. This reference teaches a system of mounting display panels on the side walls of a truck. However, the side walls lean outward as they extend upwardly and converge as they progress forward. As a consequence, cargo space is restricted and the vehicle has only limited use as a cargo hauling vehicle.
Clearly, there exists a need for an advertising system which: 1) is adapted for use on commercial trailers, 2) is easily mounted and replaced, and 3) uses existing billboard panels.